


totally not

by krisherdown



Category: The Voice RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-09
Updated: 2013-04-09
Packaged: 2017-12-08 00:22:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/754791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krisherdown/pseuds/krisherdown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam is totally not jealous of watching Luke Bryan climbing all over his Blake and kissing him repeatedly in front of millions of people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	totally not

**Author's Note:**

> I never thought I'd be writing something Voice-related but Luke Bryan winning Entertainer of the Year at the 2013 ACMs of all things ([clip](http://youtu.be/zRVOQVu9naQ)), triggered the Adam/Blake.

Adam really shouldn't be jealous.  After all, Adam has always known he's second in Blake's heart to Miranda.  That, he can deal with.  He doesn't want a commitment, doesn't want to be attached at the hip and make sickening googly eyes at someone.

But he has put up with watching three hours of the ACMs.  It's already nearly three hours of that stupid puppy Luke all over his Blake as they co-host when it gets to Entertainer of the Year.

He was totally not pulling for Blake to win.  It's not as if he made a shirt in advance announcing that Blake is #1 or something stupid and sappy like that. He even prepared for if Miranda won, as she'd won every other major award on the night. She's quite talented and deserves all the praise she gets.

What he definitely didn't expect was for Luke to win.  Then again, judging by the tears, neither did he.

That's all it must be when Luke decides, in the heat of the moment, that what he'd most like to do is climb all up on Blake and kiss him repeatedly in front of millions of people.  Miranda is smiling along at the exchange, either oblivious or too damn happy with all the awards she's already won tonight to care.

Adam doesn't want that, would much rather sneak into Blake's dressing room and surprise him with mind-blowing sex because that's how he works.  He wouldn't want the entire country seeing how they are beyond the bickering on the judges' panel.

He wouldn't care if Blake wanted to kiss him in public, just once.  That's totally not what Adam wants.


End file.
